Gravitational Singularity Generation
The ability to create gravitational singularities. Sub-power of Gravity Manipulation. Also Called * Gravitational Singularity Creation * Space-Time Singularity Creation/Generation Capabilities User can create gravitational singularities, where matter is compressed to a point of zero size and space-time curvature is infinite. This usually creates a black hole, where the singularity is "cloaked" by an event horizon (the boundary where the escape velocity equals the speed of light). Black holes produce a strong gravitational field that destroys and devours matter, with many offensive applications; however, rotating black holes have ring-shaped singularities, allowing some in-falling matter to pass through unharmed and emerge from a white hole in a different place, time, or universe. Under some circumstances, singularities with extreme spin or charge can lose their event horizons, becoming "naked singularities" where quantum effects reign supreme. Applications * Black Hole Creation * Quantum Foam Manipulation * Singularity Inducement * Space-Time Distortion * White Hole Creation * Wormhole Creation Associations * Gravity Bomb Generation * Nothingness Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation Limitations * Doesn't work against users of Physical Law Immunity or Physics Manipulation, as they can alter/ignore the effects of the singularity. * Hawking Radiation may destroy the singularity before it can be used. * Singularities may harm the user if not controlled properly. Known Users Known Objects * Gravity Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) * Dimension Tide (Godzilla) * Art of the Piercing Void (Ninja Gaiden) * Violet Void (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Arks of the Cosmos (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) * Containment Capsules (Max Steel) * Vortex Grenade/Singularity Grenade (Ratchet and Clank Into The Nexus) Gallery File:Gravity_Bomb.png|White Bomber (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating the Gravity Bomb, creating a deadly black hole of incredible gravity that sucks in all matter and light into the center singularity, destroying everything. File:Ryu_Hayabusa_Art_of_the_Piercing_Void.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) using the Art of the Piercing Void, projecting a black hole that can heavily fluctuate space-time, devouring and piercing all that it passes. File:Mass-effect-2-singularity.jpg|Adept (Mass Effect) creating a Singularity through his biotic power, which sucks in all the enemies and holds them in place with a high gravity field. Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) Kamui.gif|Kakashi Hatake's (Naruto) using Kamui to cause the space that is reflected in his eye's focal point to collapse, and to be sucked into a singularity to another dimension. Obito_uchiha_kakashi_kamui.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to create the focal point of a singularity in his right eye, sucking anything he is in physical contact with into another dimension. File:Chibaku_Tensei_Naruto.gif|Nagato (Naruto) forming the Chibaku Tensei, a singularity that draws in debris around it, which creates a planetary body. File:Gravitational_Singularity_Time_Dilation.png|Asuka Yoshina (Psyren) creating a gravitational singularity that generates intense gravity and relative speed, causing a time dilation. File:Chinsei_Kokuten_Kyu.png|Chinmei (Samurai Deeper Kyo) manipulating gravity to form a singularity, the Chinsei Kokuten Kyu, in his hand. File:Solaris_Spacetime_Rift.png|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) creating the Eye of Solaris, a space-time singularity that sucks in and destroys all matter. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Common Powers